The Champion Alliance
by HadenOliver9
Summary: The Champions have formed an alliance. Some people aren't happy with that. Each one of them will faces challenges and figure out who truly are their friends. please don't flame and give the story a chance


Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter. Like I said I rewrote the chapters and pretty quickly too. I decided that the story will either end up Cedric/Hermione, Fleur/Hermione, or Cedric/Fleur/ Hermione.

Chapter 1: The Champion Agreement

Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory were sitting around the Professors lounge talking as if they were close friends when they heard the distinct sound of flames igniting. Their eyes simultaneously turned to the only fireplace in the room. It was still black and unused. They shared confused glances before they shot up and headed towards the door. It was like a scene in a movie were the characters heads were above one another as they looked out the door.

They could make out shocked looks and a bushy haired girl standing up looking terrified wearing Gryffindor colors. The girl began walking in their direction. Each one of then analyzed the situation they were seeing.

Dumbledore held a burnt piece of parchment, the foreign headmeaster/mistress Madam Maxine and Igor Karkaroff looked downright furious. Each of the champions sharing a knowing look. They glanced back at the hall and promptly started scrambling back to their seats as their teachers and the girl were a few feet away from them.

Soon the occupants in the room included the girl, Mr Crouch and each headmaster. Cedric who could now clearly see the bushy haired girl knew his theory was right. The girl was Hermione Granger aka brightest witch of her age and trouble magnet by association to Harry Potter. He sighed dejected. Hufflepuff couldn't catch a break.

He turned to the other champions. In the few minutes they had been alone together they had bonded instantly because they were always underestimated by others for specific reasons. Fleur because her looks made everyone think she was an airhead and Viktor because everyone assumed he only lived for Quidditch and Cedric himself because he was a Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It seems as though-"

"She is the second Hogwarts champion. " They said together in their respective languages. All of the headmasters looked surprised.

"Meester Dumbedor, ve are not ztupid .Ve saw vat happened. An' ve ar' okay vith it" Fleur informed them looking directly at her headmistress at the last part.

"It is not Her-my-own-ninny vault" said Viktor stepping foward. He seemed unsure of her name and looked to Cedric. "Her name is Hermy-own-nee yes? he asked confused.

"It's Hermione .But you were very close. " answered the girl herself. Viktor turned to her and seemed to compare the two versions of her name. In the end he stopped and seemed satisfied he almost had gotten it right.

"How do you know it wasn't the girls fault? hmm" snapped Igor Karkaroff. Cedric was the one who answered.

"Because she looked too terrified and shocked for it to be fake. And. I overheard her swearing the day she would stop going to the library was the day she would enter a tournament like this. "

"And if anybody were to know at least one thing about Hermione Granger its that she would rather die then willingly never see the library again. "

He said all of this looking directly at Hermione. She herself had half a mind paying attention and the other half was busy going through everything she had read about this tournament . The challenges, the death toll, and the binding contract ...

"We're not exactly thrilled with the turn of events but it's out of our hands and she has to compete so ..." Cedric shrugged as if to say "might as well go with it"

Fleur looked at the girl reaching womanhood in front of her .There was nothing particularly special about her appearance. She looked quite plain and uninteresting. But there was this sort of fire that seemed to radiate from her, if that made any sense .She wanted to know what ignited that fire .Even though she seemed plain she intrigued Fleur very much.

Next to Fleur, Viktor was having thoughts about Hermione as well . The young woman in front of him reminded him of his young sister , Katrina, who had fallen ill in Bulgaria and then had not woken up from her slumber one morning just as he had rose to fame and had managed to gather enough money for a proper doctor to take care of her. He looked at Hermione and vowed to help her in memory of Katrina.

Like Fleur and Viktor, Cedric was coming up with a reason to get to know Hermione. He felt as though if he and Hermione were to team up they could win the tournament for Hogwarts. And they could learn quite a lot from each other as he was certain she knew things he didn't and vice versa.

Hermione looked at the champions closely .They all seemed to decide something and she was surprised when they looked to her with supportive gazes. Having their support and knowing they wouldn't shun her or treat her harshly made her feel a whole lot if the rest of the school hated her, she could count on these three . She straightened herself up, smiled slighty and went to stand with the original champions.

Dunbledore's eyes twinkle at the sight of unity. Madam Maxine seemed half mad and half resigned . Karkaroff was still mad but kept quiet glaring at everyone and everything. You could tell he and Viktor were going to have a loud argument later on.

"Very well then. " said Mr. Crouch hurriedly, " The First task will be November 20th. You may only have help from other students. No teachers .You will be excused from exams .And you may only use your wand for the first task .Now if you excuse me"

Crouch hurried out the door. Everyone seemed amused of how eager he was to leave them. The four champions handled the information quite well .They were pretty basic rules for any competition.

"Professors ve vould like a movent alone vith 'Ermione" Fleur said. The headmasters glanced at each other. "Very well" they said. They walked out the room and Dumbledore closed the door behind him.

The original champions went to stand near the fireplace and Cedric gestured for Hermione to sit on the armchair across from them.

Hermione cautiously sat down. She stared at them as they discussed something to low for her to hear . After a few moments they turned back to her.

Fleur spoke first. "Ve want to form an alliance. All of us. " she said seriously her cerulean blue eyes connecting with hermiones cinnamon brown ones .Hermione vaguely felt a nervous fluttery feeling in her stomach but she pushed it away. She refocused on the older teens.

'Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because the point of the tournament was to unite the schools . And we all feel like we'll all be able to help each other better if we worked together instead of against each other. " Cedric answered honestly. Hermione looked at his gray eyes and saw nothing but honesty.

"Ve agree dat if the allivance ver to form ve vod split de prize money eqvally . Ve don't veally need it. " Viktor added .

Hermione thought it over. There were so many things that could go wrong. One of them could betray one another. One of them could sabotage the rest . But looking at the older students in front of her she couldn't see one of them actually doing anything to hurt each other.

Coming to a decision she stood up and walked over to them. She held out her hand.

"Shake on it. " she said seriously. One by one they did. Cedric and Viktor kissed her hand and Fleur kissed her on her cheeks. Hermione felt her face heat up as Fleur kissed her. She ruled it off as feeling the heat from the fire which she was much closer to now.

"Let's meet tomorrow. All of the seventh floor corridor. " Cedric said so suddenly Hermione got startled. She turned to look at him but as she did she read the clock that was on a shelve above him. It read that it was well into 1 in the morning and she had classes that day .

"Merlin, It's late . I have to go but yes tomorrow. 7th floor got it"she said rushing to the door almost tripping on the leg of the armchair .She felt her cheeks flare up and didn't dare look back.

After waking the Fat Lady she climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. The common room had been strangely empty but held signs of a party. As she entered her room she saw her roommates Lavender and Parvati were fast asleep.

She fell into her bed and rolled over exhausted. Somehow she knew that things would never be the same ever again.


End file.
